


Black heart pirate's

by Yaoisweeeetyaoi



Series: Hearts [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoisweeeetyaoi/pseuds/Yaoisweeeetyaoi
Summary: It's been seven months since I've been trapped here... my mind, is starting to give up... what do i have left.





	1. Straw Hats

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a second part to Cold heart Pirate, I will say it may take me a while to get all the chapters up in a timely manner because of work and life.. but I'm gonna try and update soon

-Nami-  
This has to be Zoro…. There’s no doubt in my mind that it’s him. But, But something is off about him. His eyes, they are beat, exhausted… not the way they normally were.

“Zoro, where have you been, we've been so worried,” I smile going close to him. He stumbles back, like I was a monster or something, “Zoro,”

“Please… go,” he whispers..

What's wrong with him… why isn't he talking loudly like he normally did. I reach out for him, wanting to let him know everything was ok, but he backed away so quickly, I couldn’t even comprehend. I looked beyond him, I could see someone standing far behind, almost like they are watching us.. but they stood in shadow, so I couldn’t make out who it was.

“Nami,” Zoro whispered taking a step back before walking off quickly.

“Zoro!” I shout only for him to ignore me. I followed behind, but I was bombarded by a crowd of sailors. The most I saw was Zoro being grabbed by the shadowy figure, it seemed like he was shaking Zoro, then slapped him..

No, Zoro wouldn’t take that, yet there he was, just standing there, taking the hit like an abused dog. I knew this wasn’t something I could handle by myself. Not if they had broken Zoro like that. I turned and ran quickly back to the ship, Looking for Luffy.

 

* * *

  
-Luffy-  
It’s been seven months, and we’re no closer to finding him. I can tell by the crew we are exhausted, and our spirits are broken… I think more and more about what Tra-guy said, about the marines doing raids… but that wouldn't make sense because Sanji was at the bar with Zoro… why didn't they get him too… he has a bounty…

I wondered for a long time if maybe another crew took him by force, but that was a stupid thought. Zoro wouldn’t be taken so easily… he wouldn’t have left his swords behind..

I start thinking again, about Tra-guy… there was a man next to him, that wasn’t anyone I knew on his crew… maybe it was a patient, I mean he did look sickly. Maybe with some muscles… he could have been…

“LUFFY!” I hear Nami call out, “Luffy! I saw Zoro!”

I lifted my head, “What?!” I look at her as she runs up to me, “What you saw Zoro, are you sure?” She nods at me, I know Nami wouldn’t lie about something like that, “Where?“

“He was in the market, but… But Luffy…” She looks at me, I see concern and fear in her eyes. “He doesn’t look good…. He looks like he’s lost a lot of weight… and I saw someone… they were far away from him, I couldn’t make out who it was .. but Zoro was scared of me, ran over to them, and whoever it was, they hit him.”

I frown… she was lying, she had to be, there was no way Zoro would allow for anyone to hit him.. and he for damn sure wouldn’t be afraid… she had to be mistaken… but, the more I looked at her, I knew she wasn’t lying… She really believed she saw him, and if that’s the case, that means Zoro is in trouble, and we have to find him.

I follow Nami to the last place she saw him, and asked around if anyone had seen him, I had so many no’s I was about to give up, but I finally heard a yes.

“Yeah, he bought some food from here about an hour ago,” a merchant answered me. “Didn’t look anything like the picture though, a little smaller, longer hair, and it was some dirty color,”

“Do you know where he was heading to? Or who he was with?” I ask.

“He didn’t really talk much, almost like he was afraid to say anything, but I swear he said…. He said something about not being with his crew… but changed the subject nervously,”

I frown, though it was helpful, it was still nothing we could use to find him. I walk away and stretched my neck, “ZORO!” I call out, desperate now to find him.

 

* * *

 

-Sanji-  
I hear Luffy shout Zoro's name…. I grit my teeth in pure frustration. In the seven moths Zoro had gone missing they had three different sightings of him. We followed the leads only to be turned into false leads… a few a months ago, we got word from Trafalgar that maybe he was taken in a marine raid…. But that couldn’t be so. Because I should have been taken as well.

I take a long drag of my cigarette and look out at the sunset, wanting nothing more for him to be behind me… I miss his embrace, I miss his lips on my neck… or the nights we would just sit around and talk…

Chopper says I’m stressed, and he wants me to get some much needed rest, but I can't, not until he’s back on this ship, not until I can hold him again.

I see Nami and Luffy run from the ship, and a short time later I see Luffy like an idiot screaming for Zoro. I sigh, and put out my cigarette, about to go down find the moron, and bring him back on board, when my attention is dragged to an all too familiar submarine that’s about 1 miles from us. That thing was always an eyesore to me… and every since it surfaced here, it has just irritated me.

But I saw something that well, looked odd.. I saw Trafalgar standing outside of his submarine, it sounded like he was yelling at the person who followed behind him. I figured it was someone new in his crew, which normally wouldn’t peak any interest in me, but, it wasn’t until I heard Luffy call Zoro again, that I notice the crew member look back, and start to walk towards the sound of Luffy screaming. That’s when I see something, Law grabbing him and punching him repeatedly in the face, shouting something I couldn’t make out.

I decide it’s peaked my interest enough to leave the ship, and walk down to the sub.. about a quarter of the way there, I hear Law more clearly.

“I thought you learned your lesson,” I hear. “So now you want to misbehave?” I guess the other had responded, “Ha, and I am to believe you?”

When I get closer, the others voice… it sounded like he was sick, but, for some reason, it sounded familiar. “Hey, Trafalgar.” I call out

He looks up at me, a mixture of anger and shock, the second person slowly turns to face me, and what I see….. I can’t stop the bile from coming from my stomach.

“Z….oro…..”

Before I can reach him, I feel a sharp object touch my neck, and see it connect with Trafalgar.

“Guess you’re smarter than that captain of yours huh?” He frowns at me, pressing it harder.

I look to Zoro, who looked on in fear, I was about to speak when He jumped in front of Law, grabbing his shoulders, holding onto them.

“Please Law, “ He whisperes, I swear I heard a cry in his voice. “Please, I swear I’ll stay, just… Just don't hurt him,” he cries.

“You didn’t really have a choice on that,” Law spoke looking at me in fury. “But, you'll have to be punished, for what you’ve brought on us..”

I feel the sword pull back a bit, I feel a small drip of blood travel down my neck. “Zoro what the hell, you don’t have to do anything, please come back to the ship!”

Law smirked as he held out his hand showing me the exact reason why Zoro couldn't leave. “He’s mine now Sanji….” He clasped the cube tightly making Zoro collapse on the ground crying out. “and if you come near him again, I’ll make sure this stops beating,”

I look at Zoro, my own heart feeling this pain… No… NO it couldn’t be like this! “Zoro!” I reach for him, only to see Trafalgar squeeze it again, making him cry out loudly, “I swear Zoro…”

“Haha, come now Zoro… you need to get ready for your punishment,”

He created his room and vanished.

I shook, he… he had Zoro… and, it felt like there was absolutely nothing I could do to save him.

“I swear Zoro, I’ll get you back… even if I die!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .... that blonde bastard

I think my threat was enough to warn the shitty cook… Though, it really did hurt me to have to torture my sweet Zoro… He was being truthful when he repeatedly told me he didn’t say anything to Nami… I was just overrun by fear to want to acknowledge it… I feared they’d take him, and I would forever be without my swordsmen… That’s why I hit him in the market… and again when I saw that idiot captain making a scene…. But what drove me over the edge was him that curly brow blonde son of a bitch… I knew then and there, I had to make an example of my love…

Once I got us back to the room , I paced back and forth trying to think of what to do now… They knew I had him… I know more level heads would just drop it and move on, but Luffy…. I knew he’d come after a while…

I look over to Zoro, who lay on the floor curled in the fetal position panting hard. I come over to him, turning him to lay flat on his back.

“Did seeing him feel good?” I ask kneeling in between his legs. “Remind you of the fun you both had…”

He looks at me, finally able to breathe, he shook his head softly, but his heart, it told on him.. it fluttered when he saw Sanji…. I placed his heart on the desk and crawled in between his legs.

“Tell me the truth,” I whisper softly into his ear.

“L..Law…”

I smile down at him, “It’s okay, I’m not upset… I’ve netted the bigger prize,” I mean down kissing his lips, “See, you’re here, begging for me…. Not him…“

I stroke his hair, curling my fingers around his locks…. He was expecting a beating.. I can tell by the way he flinches… no… I won’t strike him…. But I do have to punish him. Make him crave me even more than he already does…

I get up on my knees, spreading his legs, “Don’t be so jumpy Zoro,” I smirk, “I’m not going to hit you…. This time…. But that fucking cook, he’s pissing me off,” I look at him, running my fingers over the hem of his pants. “But you love me, right Zoro?”

He gives a nervous nod… I’ll take it, I pull his pants from his waist to his knees, I spread his cheeks before looking up at him with a smile, “I’d say you’re ready,”

I undid my own belt, and pulled my pants down. I was already hard, I think it was from our fun outside the ship… damn, I should have made Sanji watch us… hindsight is always 20/20 I guess… I ran my finger over the hole, biting my lip hard, feeling the heat, and new tightness that it had to offer. I put his legs over my shoulders, so that his pants are across the back of my neck. I press my member against his hole, only for it to slip upwards.

His face, was a mixture of pain, and anticipation, as I push it back down, and snap my hips into him, causing him to dig his nails into my shoulders and give a groan. I smirk down at him, doing it once again, harder than before. This time his eyes squeezed shut, and he cried out. That’s it Zoro… I want those sweet tears to fall…

  
Why wasn't he looking at me, I thrusted rougher into him, only to be treated with closed eyes once more… Why was his eyes closed!! Was he thinking of Sanji? Is that what was going on in his thick skull! Was he escaping me with thoughts of that fucking moron!?

  
“Open your eyes,” I commanded, slamming my hips into him again. He didn't, no they stayed closed. I frowned, slamming into him harder, “Did you hear what I said…. Open them!” I growled moving a bit faster, he didn't comply, “Roronoa Zoro!” I lifted my hips driving deeper into him.

His eyes shot open, as new tears started to fall. I smile kissing his lips before I gripped around his neck slamming my hips into him harder. I pulled out only to slide in harder once again.

“Damn, you’re so tight, But it keeps sliding out,” I look down at him, is his body now rejecting me? Is his body thinking about… Sanji?! I look back down at him, his eyes, they are distant, but they are looking at me only me.

I pull out roughly and pull his legs back getting from under his pants and turn him onto his side I kneel in front of his face, gripping his hair tightly, he immediately knows what I want him to do. He opens his mouth taking me into the warmth. I thrust into it groaning loudly feeling his throat tighten, wanting to gag, but not.. I pant hard moving my hips faster, I was close, but I didn't want to release in his mouth.. I pulled out turning him onto his stomach. I kneel behind him once more, holding his hips tightly as I thrust into him roughly, digging my nails into his hips.

  
“Beg me,” I groan, hearing him whimper and whine, “you've been waiting for this, beg me,”

He clenched his fists tightly, in tears as his hips popped into mine, his warmth squeezing around me. “Please, Law….” He clears his throat, “Please Law, I… need you,”

“Need me to what?” I Thrust in roughly again.

“Please, cum… inside me,”

I smirk, “Who do you belong to,”

“Trafalgar… Law,”

“Who?”

“You! Trafalgar Law, I belong to you,” he looks back at me. “Please… cum inside me,”

I lick my lips, and thrust harder, feeling my balls tighten. “Such a good boy,” I nip his neck cumming deep inside him. “You feel it? It’s over flowing,” I laugh a bit feeling my cum slowly leak from his ass. “I love you Zoro,” I groan.

“L..ove.. you… t..too..,” he cries out, trembling below me, making me quiver hard.

 


	3. Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just... don't care

Its been about three days since I saw Sanji, my mind kept escaping to that moment… if, if I had my strength I would have fought against him, I would be back on my ship with them all… 

I sigh to myself, who was I kidding, I was stuck here, stuck with Law, and I was to never mention him, or the straw hats ever again… yet, my mind often would wonder, sometimes while he was on me, what they were doing? Were they coming up with a plan? Were they coming to save me from him… other times, I would sit in the room alone, and drink, drink so that when he came in, I felt nothing as he bent me over. 

“Sanji, please,” I whisper to myself, looking in the mirror, “Come for me,” I look at myself, and see him behind me, his blonde hair sticking out from behind my shoulder, his arms wrapped around my chest.

“I can't save you Zoro,” he says lowly,

I look up to see Law embracing me, a smirk etched on his face, “You belong here anyways…. They will only hurt you… it’s been three days, and they have yet to storm the ship,” 

I lower my head, and close my eyes moving away, I look back up to see no one is in the room with me. I exhale slowly grabbing the bottle of beer I left on the counter and drink the rest of it, trying to calm my nerves… I needed something stronger… I throw it on the floor as I walk back into the room looking for his rum. 

I drink it as I sit on the bed taking another drink, slightly gagging from the amount I had taken in. When I finally stopped I looked down at the bottle, seeing it was half gone, but it didn’t stop me from drinking a bit more of it.

The room was spinning when I finally finished it, which made me smile. This would mean my body would be numb, and I wouldn’t care who was on top of me. 

“Zoro, I don’t think you should go drinking with him,” Sanji says to me. 

I look around, I’m in our room at the Inn, and Sanji is standing in front of me, his arms crossed, and a frown on his face. 

“Why not Sanji? It's just a few cold ones,”

“Well, one you’re already buzzed, and two… I don’t like him,” 

“Don’t see why, we’ve worked with him before, hell, he sailed with us for a while,”

“He gives me the creeps, and the way he looks at you, it's,”

“The way he looks at me?” I interrupt, “Like he wants to fight or something?”

“You’re such an idiot…. The way you look at beer, is the way he looks at you,”

I try and think of what he means, but shrug “If you don’t think I should, why don’t you come along, have a drink with us, and you can personally make sure I’m back in here and not ‘late' to the ship in the morning…”

He sighs coming close to me, his arms wrapped around my shoulders, , and he kissed my chin softly, “Fine you idiot, but I swear…. I’m leaving if you try to stay longer than one drink,”

I smirked and kissed him back, happy to finally see him smile, “Alright, one and you can come back,”

Why didn’t I pay attention to him… why didn’t I read into what he was saying! No, I just thought he was being moody, that he was upset cause I had hardly spent time with him. 

I hiccupped softly as I got off the bed and stumbled into the bathroom to get some water when I heard him walk into the room, locking each lock back. He cleared his throat, almost in irritation, but I didn’t care. I washed my hands and walked out. He stared at me, but that didn’t matter one bit to me, I stumbled to the bed falling on it. 

“Did I give you permission to drink my rum?” he asks picking up the bottle. 

“it was here,” I answer with a small smirk looking over at him, “Maybe you should get me my own,”

I can see him frowning at me, but I only scoff… I don’t care if he's upset with me or not, so when I hear the glass shatter against the wall, and feel him grab my arm and turn me around.

“That was for a special occasion… it was 30 year old rum, and you’ve managed to drink it all…”

“Like I said... maybe you should get me some of my own,” He slaps me, but I only laugh, “What, I didn’t mention Sanji, or Luffy, I just said I wanted my own Rum,”

I see it in his eyes, the names upset him, I look away from him, laughing a bit, “Maybe get me more beer too…. Cause I’m going to be stuck in here,” I mumble stumbling to stand. 

I hear Law make his way over to me, his eyes narrow, “You’re a chatty one today, but you still haven’t said what you’re supposed to~”

“……. What am I supposed to say?” I look over, “Oh, Welcome home….” I smirk, “There, happy,”

His face softens, as a smile comes across, “Thank you,” he kisses me. 

I don’t kiss back, I stand there and let his lips touch mine. I stumble away a bit, trying to keep my balance. “I’m going to sleep,” I lay back on the bed. 

“You’ve slept enough today" he looks back at me, his eyes are narrow, 

I know what that means…. And I start to take off my pants slowly for him. I’m so far gone, I don’t even notice he’s ripping them off of me. I close my eyes, and exhale slowly feeling him him spread my legs wide. 

“Hurry up,” I mumble, “Sanji took less time, and he was receiving,” 

I look at him, not letting it sink in what I had said….. Well shit…


	4. Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~memories~

He had the nerve to say that name to me… and tell me that he was better? I smirk, as I run my finger down the side of his face, I missed that fire… I was afraid it had fully died out, but I guess with seeing the idiot, he feels brave.

“Funny, You’re here, what's it going on, three days now, and he's yet to storm the ship?” I lean down, kissing him softly, “I was willing to be bold, and take you,” I whisper as I kiss lower on his neck, “He left you, remember?” I touch over his neck, “But sure, he's better than me,” I reach over to my in table and pick up a scalpel.

“What the hell are you doing,” He slurs.

“Don't move,” I smirk as I hold down his forehead, and press the scalpel against his neck, “I don’t want to have to clean up your blood if I mess up,”

I look at him, and see that panic rise in his eyes as he tries to move away. I press the end into his flesh, cutting a perfectly straight horizontal line.. than I cut a vertical line under it. He tries to yell, I can hear his voice slowly coming back, which makes me frown.

“I'll have to fix that soon,” I mumble to myself, looking down to see tears in his eyes.

I lift the bloody scalpel and lean down to lick the blood from the cuts, letting a small moan escape my lips. I sit back up and place it back on his neck, drawing adding to the marks, a smile crawling across my face when I finish.

“There…. Not only will you carry my jolly roger, you will carry my name…” I look at the bloody letters at the base of his throat. ‘TDL'

I smile as he tries to shout, and scream, his body shaking in pain, and fear, which causes me to kiss over the soon to be scars. “Zoro….” I whisper into his neck, “I'm going to be here with you, always…” I pull away and get off the bed seeing him grab for his neck, and go into the fetal position crying. “It wasn’t that deep to begin with,” I glare at him, “Stop making a big deal about it,” I walk away from the bed, and go to my first aid kit, throwing gauze at him, “Clean it up before I come back,”

I walk from the room, locking the door from the outside and head down the halls, tasting his blood on my lips again. It makes me want to moan, which I’m sure I did as I went into the galley. I grab a small snack of chips and lean against the wall, feeling myself become more aroused as I think about him.

I lick my lips once again tasting, and smelling his blood, which makes me give in… I turn on my heels, and walk back to the room, my mind playing back to the day I took his voice.

I walk into the room, and see Zoro laying in the bed, his neck wrapped in gauze, passed out. I smile seeing that face of his as I lock the door once again and walk to the bathroom preparing a shower. I get in leaning my head against the wall as I look down at my hard length, my mind going back to that night…

_It was about his fourth week on my submarine, I had to restrain him to my bed, and gag him for the majority of the day… He insisted on trying to tell for my crew to help, which annoyed me because they would in turn ask me what the noise was… I would say it was a transistor or something so they would stop questing it._

_I came into my room to see him where I had left him in the morning.. his arms above his head, his legs spread wide and restrained at the knees. This wasn’t good for his spine, but, until I got him weak enough, it was all I could do to make sure he didn’t attempt anything._

_His eyes shot over to me, that fire burning bright, which made me smile, “Thank you Zoro,” I come over to him kissing the gag in his mouth, “I’m happy to be home too… I’ve missed you,” I run my fingers down his chest, and pinch his nipple hearing a loud groan. “When you do that, it makes me want to take you right here and now,” I kiss him again, “But I will wait… are you hungry?” I ask, “Dinner should be ready fairly soon…”_

_He tells in a muffled voice as he moves wildly around. I smile as I stroke his cheek, “I know that gag must be uncomfortable, and hurting your jaw… which is why I have a solution for that pesky voice of yours,”_

_Zoro looked at me, defiant as ever, this made me smile warmly and turn away,_

_“No, no, it wouldn’t be too risky, in fact hardly any blood,”_

_I hear him shout more and sigh a bit, he's going to destroy his vocal cords doing that, and I cannot allow that to happen. I look back at him, and reached to take the gag out. When he inhales to yell I swiftly slap my hand across his face, seeing shock in his eyes._

_“I suggest you keep your fucking mouth shut,”_

_“Law, just, let me go, please,” He ties to plead, “I won't say anything, I will just say I got lost, that’s believable coming from me…”_

_“I can't let you go Zoro…. This is your home after all,” I run my fingers down his throat, “This won't hurt okay, I promise my love,”_

_He squirms, tears actually surface in his eyes and crawl down his cheeks._

I catch my breath, seeing my cum slide down the shower wall. I sighed, hating to waste it like this, but, he was too drunk to truly enjoy. I clean myself and the wall before I come out. When I get to the room, he's curled up on the bed. I come over and lay behind him, holding him close against me. I kiss his neck softly, as I hold his hand,

“You have got to behave yourself Zoro…. I hate it when you make me hurt you like this…. The straw hats are the reason for this… just behave yourself"


	5. Sanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but replay the night he was taken away... I need to get him back..

 

Its been damn near four days and I can't bring myself to take action…. What if that psycho does something more to hurt him… what if…. No…. I can't think of that…. All I know is that I have to save him, I need to get him, I need to create enough distance for him to be safe from his clutches, and finally get my Zoro back… but how…

I look at the docks, frowning seeing that eyesore… It's almost like he's dangling Zoro in my face. I want to storm the ship, take him back, but I know an action like that and he would hurt Zoro.

I frown at the thought that crosses my mind… Zoro already looked so beaten down, what more could that psycho do? Well… I guess he could…. I shake my head trying to get that negative thought from my head.

“Sanji!”

I turn, not realizing Nami has been standing there, She has a small concerned look on her face, something tells me she's been watching me struggle to keep composure the last few minutes.

“Hm? Yes Nami?” I turn to look at her.

“Why do you keep staring at Law's ships she asks, and for a second I realize I had been just staring away at it.

“It's an eyesore,” I look over to her, “Sorry if you're hungry, I’ll start dinner soon,”

“No rush,” She stands next to me, “Sanji, have you even tried to take the sleeping pills from Chopper?”

“Not really in the mood to sleep Nami…” I answer, especially because I know Zoro is so near by. “But I'll try Nami, just as soon as I feed you all,”

“Sanji,” She comes closer to me,

I push myself from the railing and look over to her, “I’m fine, I promise Nami,” I smile to her.

Nami nods, and walks away leaving me alone to think. Maybe had I spoken up, this wouldn't have happened, Zoro would have just stayed in that night instead of going with that freak. But no, I didn’t say a thing. I try and remember that night, but for the life of me, I can't. I’ve long since accepted I was probably drugged, Zoro often warned me about leaving my drinks unattended.

I push myself from the banister and sigh heading down to the kitchen, My mind on some type of action I can take… Luffy would make a bigger scene out of it all, and with that we may attract some major unwanted attention.

Damn it, I need to focus, I need to sleep or something, try and recharge my brain, I'll come up with something once I get a decent night of sleep.

I decide to go to the kitchen, whip up something for them all go eat before going to my quarters, and laying down, I keep thinking back, back to the moment he stayed at the Bar with Law.

_“Drink up Roronoa,” Law smiled as he pushed another drink to him._

_I was still sipping on my own drink, watching Zoro get wasted. Zoro can handle his booze, and very well I might add, but, its almost like there was something extra in it._

_I finish my drink, only for Law to bring me another, He smirks as he hands it to me, and goes back to Zoro… the look in his eyes annoy me, they stare at Zoro with some kind of possession. I sit up, sipping my drink, when suddenly I feel light headed. I lean over on Zoro, and manage to catch Law's eyes, they looked at me with utter disgust._

_“You okay Sanji?” Zoro looks at me, holding my hand._

_“Yeah, I’m just a little light headed,” I answered as I rubbed my eyes, “Think you’re going to be ready to go soon?” I ask looking at him._

_“You just got here,” Law chuckled, “You can't leave just yet,”_

_I sighed a bit, “I’m not much of a drinker,” I look at him, his eyes dripping with venom, “I guess I'll head back to the room… “ I make Zoro look at me, “Right, across, the way,” I say slowly, while pointing to the Inn, “Right there,”_

_“Okay, okay right there,” He smiles a bit at me… “I'll be up soon,” He smiles took another drink._

_“I'll make sure he gets back,” Law raises his own glass, before drinking again._

_I get up, and head back to the room. When I woke up, I hadn’t even made it to the bed, I was on the floor in front of the door. I rubbed my head, and got up, looking for Zoro, He was nowhere to be found… I sighed a bit, the idiot probably got lost._

_I stuck with that thought process as I searched around for him, who knows where he had ended up, but it wasn’t until I got to the docking ports, I saw something…. Zoro's swords, were just, laying there… I frowned a bit, shit.._

Now I know where he is, and who has him… And I'll be damned if I'll let him be prisoner there any longer

 


	6. Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going back to them

I laid on the bed in his room, staring at the wall as I plucked the bandages around my neck. It had been maybe three or four days since he left the room. And hadn't been back. I enjoyed the silence, but It scared me.... what if he left me in there to die? Wait no, that makes no sense, he may do things that make me want to die, but he would never let me die…

I toy with that thought for a while. I have pushed him, I think back to the day he brutally beat me… all my pain was from them… is this his punishment to me, for saying Sanji's name?

It’s when I was in this thought process I guess I didn’t hear him. I feel the bed sink in next to me, which makes me finally look over at him. I say nothing, only sigh and look away.

“Good morning to you too Zoro. I got you some breakfast and the paper,” he pulls my chin to face him, forcing me to kiss him.

I force myself to hiss him back before he can attempt to bite my lip. When I feel him pull away I sit up, seeing the paper on the bed. He got a paper which means we're docked… but for how long I wonder.

“Thank you,” I clear my throat, feeling my vocal cords attempt to work.

With that, he frowned at me. “Hm, that’s not good,” He ugets off the bed, and walks to the bathroom taking off his shirt. “I'll have to come up with a better solution, “

I sat up, a frown on my face as he walked into the bathroom. I sigh softly before looking down at the paper, skeptical as to why he would bring me it. He never did anything like this. I scanned over it quickly, not seeing anything that seemed interesting, until an article in the middle of the front page.

“Straw Hats Fight With Marines,”

I looked at the words, and frowned a bit, it not making too much sense to me. I pulled the paper close to me and read the article. Soon, I heard nothing, only my heart pounding into my ears, as a loud ringing seemed to take over.

“The body of a blonde male was found in the aftermath,”

I stood up from the bed, and threw the paper across the room as Law came back into the room,

“YOU BASTARD!” I shouted, shocked that I heard my voice for the first time in months.

Law only sighed a bit, staring me down. “How is it my fault exactly that something in the paper upset you?”

“Had you just left me the hell alone, and not taken me, I could have been there to stop this!” I shout throwing the paper at him.

“Like you would have done anything to help,” He leans against the wall, and stares at me. “But, the plus is you are safe, you weren't caught by the marines, and hell, they would take that dead award rather than the alive,”

I clench my fist tightly and run to him, trying to punch him as hard as I can, only to have him grab my arm, and twist it behind my back. I was so caught up in trying to fight him, I didn’t realize until a pinch on my arm, he was injecting me with something.

Before I could break free I felt my body grow heavy, and soon I saw nothing, and I felt nothing…

My mind kept seeing Sanji floating in the ocean, his body surrounded in a halo of blood… Luffy unable to get him….

“It's your fault Zoro! You should have been here!” he screams out.

“I should have been here, but… you all are strong without me,”

“We needed you!”

I open my eyes, to see darkness, I feel something on top of me, my body moves roughly grinding my stomach and chest against the ground… no… a bed? I close them again, and I hear a grunt, and feel a pain on my neck, worst than the one before. I try to move my arms, but I can't.

“Finally awake Zoro?”

My eyes shoot open, and I see my hands tied to a bar by a belt. I pull at it, I try and get free, only to feel something dig into my back… it’s not his nails… I know this feeling all too well…. I’m being stabbed… no, it would only dig in deep… a cut?

“I fixed that pesky voice,” He whispers panting into my ear. “I thought that the tattoo was enough, and while it is permanent, this will never fade or go away,”

I felt another long drag against my skin, and see him drop a bloody scalpel to the floor. “My sweet Zoro…..” He kisses me, “I get you’re upset…. But… now you have no reason to leave me… you'll stay here, this is your home~”

My heart was racing, my body shook, and before I knew it, I passed out.

I opened my eyes again, I was in his room… but something felt different… I looked around, my hands weren't bound anymore. I sat up, feeling pain along my back. I wince, but try and ignore it as I stand. I see his clothes laying in a heap on the floor, and grab pants and a jacket. I look around the room, not seeing any sign of him.

I walked to the bathroom to see his shower was dry, meaning that maybe it was about noon, seeing how he didn’t just get in or out. I walk over to his desk, touching it, not feeling the thumping of my heart, I touch my chest seeing if he put it back… which I guess he did. I walked over to the door, and as always, tried to turn the hand.

_Click_

My heart stops, I look at my hand seeing that I turned the knob fully. I shake my head, just because i can turn the knob, doesn't mean I am free, that’s one out of how many locks he has on that door.

I take in a deep breath, and give it a small pull, and hear the metal creak, my heart began to beat again, but far more accelerated than it had ever been. I let the door open more, and looked down the hall.. no one to the left, I looked to my right, and saw no one as well. I take a slow step out of the room, trying to calm myself, feeling my body tremble with each step.

My mind screams that I need to run, but I can't bring my body to do it. Every step I take is slow, and as quiet as I can make it. When we leave the sub… he makes me go to the right. Or was it left? No it was right. I move as quickly as I can to face another hallway. Did we go straight? Or was it the one on the right? I don't remember a door!

Wait, was this the way out? No there were stairs, I need to find stairs. I ran forward, trying to be as quiet as I can, I find the stairs, and soon, I find a door… it has a metal wheel on it, it’s the one to leave! I run up to it, my heart pounding against my chest. I look out the window….. And place my hand on the wheel….

 

 


	7. Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro.... your response to the news worries me... but I know everything will be okay, you have me

  
Did I go too far last night? Is there such a thing as too far when you are trying to keep the one you love close to you? I replay the night over and over again, his reaction to the news report, that wasn't my Zoro acting in such a way… no, he should have been overjoyed that he no longer had the ties to them. Instead he calls me a bastard, says how he should have been there, irrational, not even considering that he was living.

I saw this as a way to keep him put, after all, you think your crew, and lover are dead, I understand grieving maybe a survivor's guilt type thing, but I worry, is he going to act up even more?

I have to say I was a bit ticked at the whole exchange, but, when he gained his voice back, well, I panicked… I thought what I had done before was enough. But of course his body, much like himself, had to defy me, and healed… When he tied to attack me, I had to act quick, I grabbed some morphine and injected him, and when he passed out, I knew I needed to get that damn voice box situated.

I caused a massive irritation to the muscles in his throat, which swelled against the vocal cords. So pretty much any time he chooses to talk, it will cause his throat to be sore, swell against the vocal cords making him as quiet as he was before.

While he was passed out, I decided to have a little fun with his back. He has my name on his neck, my Jolly roger on his heart, and now, my heart ok n his back. Its deep enough to leave a light scar. But not enough to destroy his beautiful skin. Maybe I should get him more tattoos, something that makes sure no one will know its him…

He woke up in the middle of it, and I had to put him back to sleep. And finished my work before un-cuffing him. His arms fell to the bed, and I went ahead and wrapped up his back, kissing over every cut, tasting his warm blood, feeling his warm flesh under my lips… I couldn't stop myself.

It started out with my hand on his hip, holding into his warm skin, I nipped on his neck, running my fingers over the scar on his neck, closing my eyes as I let out a soft moan. I couldn't wait any longer, I needed to be inside him.

I propped him up with some pillows, under his stomach, and spread his legs a bit as I slid inside of him… I wished he was awake, but his body responded as though he was. I kiss his neck, nipping at the crook of it, before finally releasing inside of him, panting hard as I thrusted a few times extra, hoping he would wake up, but, unfortunately he didn't. Once I cleaned myself up, I put rolled him onto his side, and pulled him close to me.

“I’m sorry Zoro…. “ I whispered into his ear, holding his limp hand into my own.

Something pulls me from my thoughts, I hear foot steps, bare feet on the metal floor.. the crew should all be asleep, so it’s a bit concerning. Maybe one of em left the sub and is trying to be quiet. They know how light I sleep, and they know this sort of noise would wake me up. I frown a bit, I’m going to have to jump in someone’s ass about returning to the ship so late. I get up from my seat, and make my way down the halls. Hearing the footsteps stop multiple times, almost like they are drunk, and don’t know where they're going.

I walk along the halls, when I realize something off… I quirked an eyebrow as I went to the crews quarters… and it made me frown a bit… everyone was in their beds, so who the hell was on my Sub….

My thoughts ran to one of them leaving the door open, but no, Jean tends to do lockdown at night before he decides to go to bed.

I can't figure out the noise, and its driving me crazy, I went down my hallway, only to feel my anger rise. My door was cracked, but why was it cracked?! I run over to it, swinging it open. I see my bed, but no Zoro… maybe he's in the bathroom.

“Zoro!” I shout going into the bathroom, only to see no one there, this makes my heart pound against my chest… where did he go! I run to my desk, unlocking my top drawer, SHIT! I put it back in him!

My pulse is too high, when all the pieces fall on my lap. I run from the room, and go down the halls, He wouldn't dare try and leave me! He knows better!! And for all he knows I took us back under!

I make a Beeline towards the entrance, and feel myself calm down… He's shit at directions… even if he did get out the room, he for damn sure wouldn't remember how we left the sub. With this thought, I smirk and slow myself down, “Zoro~” I coo looking around the halls, “Come out, I’m not mad,”

I search around the ship, becoming more frustrated with not finding him. That’s when I feel a warm breeze caress my face… I swallow and slowly turn to face the door, that’s wide open.

“Goddamn it Zoro,” I whisper to myself, running up the stairs, I look outside, no, no how long has he! I go back into the sub, and to my room, grabbing my sword, before heading back outside. He couldn't have gotten far… he should be weak enough from the drugs, and blood loss that he would pass out somewhere here on the docks.

 

 

 

 


	8. Sanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm exhausted... every since I saw him... saw how he acted.... I need to get Zoro back

I needed a walk, something to clear my mind Chopper suggested I go for a walk, so I did. I see his Sub in the distance, maybe if I sneak on, maybe I can get Zoro from there, maybe I can find him, if I’m quiet enough… ugh, why the hell am I turning into Luffy.. who knows what traps he has or who is guarding the sub at night.

I sigh, and continue to walk down the beach, feeling beyond exhausted at this point, my head is throbbing in pain. All I wanted was to bring Zoro back, and to hell if I started a war with The heart pirates.

I stop walking, and leaned against a wall, and lit my cigarette. His face plagued me, seeing him so sick, the bags under his eyes… what the hell did he do to him? I bite the filter of my cigarette, Him begging for Law to... to spare me.... Law, squeezing his heart....

I close my eyes, and try to wipe that image from my memories, I wanted to see my Zoro again, but I only saw that frightened eye staring back at me. I only heard that whisper begging for Law to leave me alone.

“Dammit Marimo…” I whispered to myself, “Why didn't you let me fucking help you,”

I exhale smoke slowly, something catching my eye in the distance. I see a figure running from the submarine, I push myself up from the wall and head back over towards the docks. Must be one of his crewmen, probably checking the area. I get a little closer when I see Law standing at the pier, a scowl on his face as he looks around, my head follows his gaze, and I see something hidden behind some supply barrels.

I make my way, before stopping, hearing Luffy shout, 

I hear him shout and run towards where he is standing, my heart beating a mile a minute, the closer I get to Law. I get to the them I couldn't control my body, I wanted to actually use my hands in a fight and  punch that smug asshole in the face when Luffy looked over at me.

“Law found Zoro!”

“w..what?” I stop myself from moving,  I glare to Law. I was going to kick the holy hell out of him when I saw Zoro's eye, he looked to be in shock, but managed to slowly shake his head.

_W…what? Why Zoro, why are you not?_

Zoro looks at me, before he goes limp onto the ground. I ran over to him lifting him, checking for a pulse, his heartbeat was fast. But he's okay, at least I hope so.

“I’m gonna take him to Chopper,” I pick him up. “Luffy, let’s go,”

“We can take him to my sub-"

“Its been months, he should be somewhere he is familiar with!” I glare at Law, holding Zoro bridal style and walk back to the ship.

“Zoro….why?” I whispered into his ear. “Damn it Zoro,”

I took him back onto the ship, and laid him in Chopper's ‘office'….. He was so thin, it pained me to know he wasn't eating, and that he had lost his muscles.

“Luffy…” I clear my throat, hearing him walk into the room.

I turn around and my face immediately goes sour..

 

 

 


	9. Law/Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He will realize where he belongs

I walk into the room and see Sanji there with him, this pisses me off a bit.. But I play it off.

“He hasn’t woken up yet?” I ask seeing him stare daggers at me.

“Fuck off,” Sanji hisses at me,

“Sanji, is that any way to treat me?” I smirk at him taking a step closer to him, “I suggest you take watch your tone with me too, I really don't feel like killing everyone on here,”

Sanji grunts, gritting his teeth as he stands up, I can see his leg start to glow, but I snap my finger creating my room. “Do you really want to play this game? I'll take his heart out, and stomp on it,” That made Sanji stop, though he still looked battle ready. I looked down at Zoro, walking over to him. Sanji stood in front, of him stopping me. “Ha, if you loved him so much, You shouldn't have let me get him,” I taunt him.

I know black leg wouldn't even dare punch me, after all, ‘his hands are for cooking' but, I was a little shocked when he grabbed me by my collar though.

“Stay the fuck away from him,” He growls.

“Sanji, he loves me now, I thought you should know that… I fuck him every day,”

I felt him push me to the ground and I laugh, he is so mad, and I love it. I get up, dusting myself off and look at him, “I'll be back to check on him,” I smirk, “I am a doctor after all,” I walk out the room, and onto the deck to see Luffy.

“is he okay? Chopper was on his way to see him,”

“He's passed out, probably from too much stimulation, “ I answer looking at him. “Anyways, when do you plan on leaving the island?” he asks.

“Well Nami thinks now would be a good time, there's a storm coming from the west, so we should try and beat that,”

“Hm…. I see , where are you headed to?”

“I think Zoro really needs to rest up, and I don't feel right not giving him that time, so we may just go to Water seven, since it’s not that long of a trip, just so we can all get some time,”

“Maybe I should come along,” I look at him, “My men are exhausted, and I'd like to check in on Zoro if that’s not asking too much,”

“No, that’s fine, besides maybe you can help Chopper out,”

“Yeah…. That’s a good idea,” Luffy smiled a bit.

He is certainly dense but I know not to press my luck… I give a smile and walk away, “I'll be on my sub if you need me Luffy,” I smile back at him and head back.

As I walked, I thought about the loneliness I would feel without him.. my bed would be cold, it would be like before only nights of fantasizing about him. I hate it, I had to get him back on my ship, I had to make him realize I am his only salvation.

That’s when it hits me…. This is could be exactly what I need… for him to be away, to crave my love.

_**-Zoro-** _

No… it’s a dream… it’s a dream, I wasn't looking at him… Law hit me in the head, I’m back on the sub with him… I feel my heart pound against my chest, and my lungs burn.

“Zoro… Zoro!”

No, it can't be… I’m blinded by light, as I jump up, trying to catch my breath, my body is shaking uncontrollably as I feel warm arms wrap around me.

“Zoro, it's okay,” I soft voice whispers to me, “It's okay, you’re home,”

I search for the voice, finally turning around to see Sanji laying behind me, holding me close. I shake my head again, no, no… this is a dream.

“Zoro, calm down okay,” he strokes my hair softly, and pulls me into a close hug, “Take deep, slow breaths… It's okay, I’m here,”

I turn to face him, touching his cheek, touching his hair, it feels so real, was it not a dream? Did I really get out of there?

“S…Sanji?” I whisper, unable to raise my voice even a little. “Sanji,” I tear up unable to stop my hands from shaking.

“Yes, it’s me marimo,” he smiles a bit, and I feel his warm lips on my forehead. “It's me,”

“B….But… he…. Th…the p..paper"

“Slow down Zoro…” he strokes my cheek, “Slow down okay,”

I try and calm myself, and take a deep breath, “He, gave me a paper,” I tried to steady my words, “You…were…d…dead…”

He pulls me in closer, burying my face in his chest. “Idiot,” He shutters, “Idiot, I’m not dead… I wouldn't give anyone that satisfaction,” I feel warm drops of liquid on my forehead, “Especially not him,”

I wrap my arms around him, digging my nails into his back not wanting to let him go, not wanting for Law to rip me from him again.

“Sanji,” I cry holding onto him tightly.

“Shh, Shhh….” He kisses me again, “Get some sleep okay… we're going somewhere, so you can get better, okay?”

I nod a little, not letting my grip falter…. I'm home…. I’m back…. I’m….scared

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost to a close on this part of the cold hearts *sniffle* But the story still has another part to it


	10. Luffy/Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks....

I watch as Law walks away, and exhale slowly, trying to calm myself… I'm more or less mad at myself, it’s been months without Zoro, and I’m busy entertaining him…

I walk away and go to Nami who is looking at her map. “Nami, let’s head to Water Seven now… I think we have all the supplies we need to make it there,” I look over her shoulder.

“I agree… Have you gone to see him Luffy?” She asks me, looking back at me.

“Not yet, I was going to though,” I stretch, placing my hand behind my head, “Let’s get ready to head out when the sun rises okay”

Nami gives me a nod and yawns a bit, “Yeah, that sounds like a plan Luffy.”

I give a nod and walk to the rooms, I see Sanji holding onto Zoro who is asleep. I come into the room and kneeled by them.

“Hey…. has he woken up yet?” I ask looking at them with concern on my face.

“Yeah, I think he was having a panic attack, but I’ve managed to get him to calm down,” I sat at the foot of the bed, looking at Sanji. “He thought we were dead…. I guess they told him we died or something.”

I frown, “Fucking bastards,” I growled trying to calm myself. “Anyways, we're setting sail in the morning… you have all the cooking supplies you need right?”

“Yeah, we will be good until we reach Water Seven…. Franky already talked to Iceberg?”

“Yeah… we know the docking location, and we have a place to stay…” Sanji nods at me before looking back at Zoro. “I just want to make sure we get our Zoro back to himself.”

“We will Sanji….” I get up and walk out the room, “Hopefully Chopper will see him when he's awake.”

“Luffy…. His voice…... something happened to it so when he talks you really have to listen carefully. Okay?” Sanji looks at me.

“But…. can you stay with him? I’m going to make a little snack for if he wakes up in the middle of the night.”

“Yeah, that’s no problem Sanji, go ahead.” Sanji got out the bed and walked out the room, fixing himself up. I decided to sit at the foot of the bed and look at him.

This wasn't Zoro… I mean sure physically he was Zoro, but he looked so sickly so tired and beaten. I think about us, I mean all the times we shared together. He and I have been together for so long, I think about our first months together. How it was just me and him on a tiny boat. How happy it made me to hear him call me his captain… Zoro flinches a bit making me look at him. He flinches again but he sits up panting hard his eyes searching around.

“Zoro calm down okay,” I whisper to him touching his leg. “Hey, you’re on the Sunny.”

Zoro seemed to calm down a little, he looked like he wanted to say something, and I wanted him to because I wanted him to know everything… to know how I wouldn't let him get away with it. “Luffy….”

He whispers softly, his voice was so cracked and low it was hard to hear it. My heart rips hearing his voice… bastard… fucking bastard. “W…Where'd Sanji go?” he looks at me.

“He wanted to get you something to snack on,” I smile a bit at him.

“Oh… okay,” he gets up from the bed, “I'm going to go to the bathroom,” He looks away walking away towards the bathroom.

“Zoro…."

“I'll be… right out Luffy,” He answers looking at me before going to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

 

**_-Zoro-_ **

Something about Luffy being there, it… it made me think about the day I saw him… the day he looked at me, and did nothing. Luffy isn't dumb… but… I sighed and splash some water on my face before looking up at my own reflection. I’ve looked at myself so many times in this mirror, but today, it seems odd.

“Zoro~” I hear him speak to me, it makes the hairs are my arms stand on end. “You really love to upset me, don't you?”

My lungs burn as I see him standing behind me,

“You should breathe.”

I exhale shaking a bit, putting my hand to my chest feeling my heart pound against it. I need to calm down. I was on Sunny…. right? I was with Luffy, Sanji, and the crew, right? So why was he in my mind? I pull at my shirt, seeing the tattoo on my chest…. and I hear him speak again.

“You have my jolly roger on you, that means I’m never going to leave you~”

I dig my nails into my skin my mind wanting it off of me. Like if I dug hard enough, if I clawed hard enough, it would come off right? I looked frantically around the room finally seeing Sanji's razor near the tub. I grab it and stared at the blade.

I needed to get rid of him, he was going to own me even if I wasn't on his ship. I take it and dig the blade into my skin over the tattoo. I try to keep quiet, but I know they could hear me. I pull out the blade and dig it in again. I keep doing it watching the razor go into my flesh and more blood spill out onto the sink. I finally can't hold it in anymore I scream loudly hearing my cracked voice ring in the bathroom walls.

That’s when I hear the door crash open and see Luffy's reflection in the mirror. “ZORO!” He shouts out running over to see the blood. “Shit Zoro what happened!?”

I look in his eyes what do I see in them? I don't even know… I’m sorry Luffy, have I disappointed you? Luffy…… I’m…… I’m not the same Zoro you once knew and trusted.

Luffy grabbed him the razor and looked over my chest, seeing the mangled mess that was my flesh. Before I knew it Sanji and Chopper ran into the bathroom too. “I'm, sorry…” I try to speak up, “I… didn't mean to… worry you all,” I try and take a step forward. Before I knew it, my body went numb, and my vision went blank. I'm sorry… I’m so sorry…


	11. Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm home now.... I'm home?

**_“Cute Zoro,” He smirks at me touching over the still bleeding spot. “Ugh, I let you off being tied down, and this is how you repay me,”_ **

I wince as he pushes his hand into the wound, causing a yell. Well, it would have been a yell, but it was more of a low whisper.

**_“You don't learn, do you Roronoa? You can't escape me, and I won't let you… Death isn't even an option at this point because I'll only resurrect you, and your punishment will be three times as worst,”_ **

I struggle to move, I scream and cry but he keeps pressing on the wound, and covering my mouth with his. Please, someone… help me…. Help me!

I jump up only to feel my body being held down, my eyes search frantically for the cause to see Luffy and Sanji holding me down.

“Zoro, calm down,” Sanji says as calmly as he can.

“It was a nightmare, just calm down, Chopper is stitching up your chest.

I look down to see chopper finishing up, concern written all over his face.

“Sanji, can you hand me my gauze please?” Sanji grabs them and comes back. I try to reach them, to help him, but he smacks my hand away, “You just relax Zoro, that’s all I want for you to do,” Chopper gives me a smile.

“Thank you,” I whisper to him before feeling Luffy lift me up, and them wrap the bandages around me. Once they're done they lay me back down.

“You’re going to have a wicked scar on your chest,” Chopper looked me over . “you seem to have scarring on your neck…. Is that when they operated on your voice?”

I shrugged a bit, “I…. I guess so,” I look over to Sanji, who manages to look me in the eyes, before looking down at my neck.

“Chopper, Luffy….. can I talk to Zoro alone please?”

“Sure, when he's ready, he can go back to the room ok,” Chopper smiles at us as he hops down from his chair and walks with Luffy out the room.

“Zoro….” He starts out, “Zoro what happened in there?”

I look at him, “What do… you mean?

“Cutting at your skin like that… I haven't seen you be that reckless since you tried to cut off your own leg,”

“….. It….” I look around, making sure no one was around. “It was him… it was something of his… Luffy couldn't see it, I didn't want you to see it….”

Sanji holds my hand tightly kissing at the knuckles, “Idiot,” He whispers, “Don't mutilate yourself first of all… second…. Why are you trying to hide the evidence that he had you?”

Was I? No… I, I just had a freak-out, there was still evidence…. But, I can't ruin the alliance we've created with him… besides, his crew didn't know…. They weren't bad guys, but Law…..

“I’m sorry,” I whisper gently. “I didn't even think about that,” I mumble.

“Why won't you tell him?”

I don't know… protection maybe? If I don't say its him, They could all be safe? “I don't want to bring hell on you all,” I look at him, “You guys…. Don’t want you to, to die,” I tear up.

“Zoro, no one is going to die dammit…. Please, trust me ok,”

“Just…. Just don't, I will when… I’m ready,”

Sanji sighs, and reluctantly nodded. “Fine,” he frowns.

“Can I go back to the room now?”” I ask him,

“Yeah… we should be leaving here in a few hours, why don’t you go back to sleep, I’m going to start on our breakfast,” He kisses me.

I don't know how to react to it, It's Sanji, we've kissed how many times?

**_“Kiss me like you mean it, or I’ll squeeze harder next time,”_ **

I wrap my arms around him, kissing him back, only to feel him move my arms off of him.

“Zoro…” he whispers, holding my hands up, showing me that they are shaking, “I’m sorry, I shouldn't have…. I should have taken it slower… I’m sorry Zoro"

  
No… no he didn't do anything wrong… where… where did that come from? Why am I shaking?

“Sanji, Sanji I'm sorry,” I try and stop my hands from shaking,

“You have no reason to be sorry,” Sanji strokes my cheek gently, “Go lay down please,” he leans in close, resting our foreheads together.

I close my eyes, taking in his warmth.. I was home, I am home…

“Are you going to go to the nest? Or back in the quarters?”

“I'll go back to the quarter, “

“Okay, I’ll get you when breakfast is done,”

I nod and go to head to the room, scratching the back of my head as I walk slowly. I get back to the room and lay down rubbing my eyes.

**_“What should you be doing?”_ **

I sit up quickly, feeling my heart race, my eye scanning the room frantically. Why is he in my head?

**_“You didn't like it? “_ **

I feel a warm hand on my chest, over the bandages and look down, there is nothing there, but why am I shaking? I turn on my side, and try to slow my breathing down, I am home?

I hear foot steps, slow, and hard, echo as they walk down the hall. Each step makes my heart pound harder against my chest.

**_“You had better have that mess cleaned when I open this door,”_ **

They stop at the door, causing me to turn slowly,

**_“Zoro,”_ **

“Zoro, are you-"

I can't slow my breathing down, though I see who it is. I can't stop

**_"Crawl over here, welcome me properly,”_ **

I shake as I get to my knees, and look down at the floor, “I'm sorry,” I rub my eyes,

**_“You can be forgiven,”_ **

“Sorry for what Zoro, you didn't do anything, “ Luffy looks me over. “Chopper wanted me to give you some medicine to take before you eat,”

“Oh, okay…. Thanks Luffy,” I take it and swallow it before laying back down.

“Zoro…. You know you can talk to any of us right?”

“I know Luffy, it’s nothing, just need some sleep,” I yawn, “its been a while since I had a good nights sleep,”

“I bet,” he smiles at me, “You mean you didn't find random places to take a naps,”

I smile a bit at him, “Well, I was just in a room, but, trust me, I hardly had time to get a nap in"

I feel his hands on me, pulling at my pants, telling me to relax, its

**_“Only a quickie ,”_ **

I feel my heart beat faster, “Anyways, I’m gonna lay down till Breakfast is ready,” I Try my hardest to get Luffy to leave.

Luffy smiled a bit as he waved walking from the door, leaving me to fall to the floor holding myself tightly as I try and breathe.

I close my eyes and take in a deep breath, feeling my body calm and the shaking stop.

**_“Just relax, it wouldn't hurt so much if you relaxed Zoro,”_ **

I feel him on me, I can't move, I see him above me.

**_“Open your legs,”_ **

I feel him lay in between my legs,

“You'll come home soon~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorta an asshole, I know.... but you'll have to wait for the next part


End file.
